Rachel Darcy
by Meerkatfiction
Summary: This story begins in 1875, two generations after Pride and Prejudice. Rachel Darcy is a headstrong girl with little consideration of other's feelings. She is what I might have expected Elizabeth Bennet to have been like had she not had the steadying influence of her sisters and parents. However, even without siblings, life has a way of schooling people in love, life and ethics.
1. Prologue: July 1875

**Prologue – July 1875**

The sun began to set, dappling the forest floor with light. Behind a large birch a young girl peeked out, stifling her giggles. She watched as a youth walked through the woods, his gaze scanning the forest. Just as he approached the tree she jumped out in his path, causing him to start and then sigh in exasperation:

"Rachel Darcy; Your father is looking for you and as usual you are playing silly games."

"Oh shush, George. You're just annoyed because I scared you." She grinned smugly.

"You didn't scare me" he replied defensively

"Oh please..." she raised her eyebrows in a way that always annoyed him

"I'm just sick of having to chase after you in this weather!" he replied angrily, pulling at his sweat-stained shirt.

"Oh dear, you do look like you could do with a swim." she giggled. George narrowed his eyes and darted back just in time to take the force out of her shove. Had he not, he would have fallen straight into the high-flowing river behind him.

His gaze darkened, "Oh, you're in for it now" he growled and ran towards her. She squealed with delight, hiking up her skirts and sprinting along the bank. George chased after her, quickly gaining ground. Rachel heard a sudden curse. She looked around to see George sprawled on the ground holding his ankle gingerly. She furrowed her brow and cautiously came back.

"George! Are you alright?" she said moving towards him before shrieking as he jumped up and pulled her to sprawl beside him.

"Gotcha" he crowed "you can always rely on a woman's sensitive side" he chuckled.

"Oh stop, I knew it was a ruse, I just decided to take pity on you" she returned smugly

"There you go, still your sensitive side" George grinned. Rachel thumped him in the arm and he winced "Hey!"

"Sensitive enough for you?" She asked innocently.

"You're lucky I'm such a forgiving fellow, Rachel. Really, I'm doing you a disservice putting up with this nonsense. You'll never catch a man after how I've spoilt you!"

"If I decide to marry somebody he will do exactly as I want!" cried Rachel stubbornly

"Ugh, not this again, you know your Father hates it when you talk like this." George groaned

"I don't care. Ms. Erstwhile lives quite happily alone and is very independent"

"Ms. Erstwhile is your governess, she is not from a wealthy family and is not being relied upon to 'continue the family line'" George said in an imitation of her Father's voice.

"Ugh, don't parrot his lectures to me, I'm only 15 and yet he's already trying to introduce me to all of the boring, selfish young men in this tiny county!"

"Now, now, he's only trying to do what's best for you. He's struggled without your mother you know." George remonstrated. Rachel whipped her head around to glare at him, her brown eyes flashing angrily.

" _I've_ struggled without my mother George! And he certainly hasn't helped! He's always moping and when he's not ignoring me, he's trying to get rid of me by marrying me off to some rich 'gentleman'! Honestly, it would be better if he weren't around" she cried furiously.

"Rachel, come on now, you shouldn't say things that you'll regret…. I know you've struggled too"

George awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. Although he'd come to live with his godparents years ago, following the death of his mother, he had a young man's discomfort with physical contact.

Rachel shrugged off his awkward pats and slowly got to her feet "I suppose we'd better get back then" she sighed.

"First sensible thing you have said today" replied George "… or all week… maybe all month" he continued ponderously.

"Sensible speeches are for adults and, thank goodness, neither of us are that yet. Race you back!" She sped off, forcing poor George to chase after her. Keeping his charge safe really was a pain, he thought darkly.


	2. Chapter 1: December 1875

**Chapter 1: December 1875**

The lights from the chandelier sparkled against the polished silverware on the crisp white table cloth. Rachel grabbed her fork and twirled it around, surveying the guests sitting opposite her impatiently. She'd received another letter from Edmund today but hadn't been able to read it because George had been buzzing around. She'd left it on her dressing table and was dying to read his lovesick prose. She hoped the letter contained another terrible poem; she and Pen hadn't been able to stop laughing when she had received the first one. Or maybe it would contain a declaration of Edmund's undying love. How wonderful, her first declaration of love! Pity it was coming from somebody who literally bored her to tears.

She tapped her fingers as she waited for the next course to arrive. George, sitting on her right, gave her a sharp look; she sighed but perked up as their courses arrived. But with each course the conversation seemed to worsen. She fought to remain tranquil amid the monotonous chatter. Her father had accepted this 'christmas dinner' invitation on their behalf. Another opportunity to meet more dull young men. And, as frequently occurred, her father hadn't even turned up himself! Once again, he'd begged absenteeism because he was still mourning his beloved wife. She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to him, she was so sick of his feeble excuses. She surreptitiously stole a look at the clock on the wall; she'd stay for another half an hour. After dessert she would be able to beg leave, claiming a headache or something similar.

"What is wrong with you?" Hissed George from beside her. He thought he was so mature at 17 years but Rachel knew it was all an act.

"I'm sick of these stupid gatherings!" She whispered back. He raised an eyebrow, studying her face.

"Because you have so much to attend to at home." He said sarcastically

"I do as a matter of fact!" Rachel snapped back, annoyance bubbling beneath the surface. He shook his head at her.

"Honestly Rachel, just be polite, these people are important for your future" He said patronisingly

"You just want me to stay so you can talk to Lissa" she replied sharply.

"Don't be ridiculous." He hissed, turning bright red.

"You look so cute when you blush." Rachel replied sweetly.

"You are the bane of my existence." Returned George, chagrined.

Rachel glanced at the stunning raven-haired girl sitting serenely across the room, not without a little envy. They had been at boarding school together and had never gotten on, Rachel sighed before saying provokingly "Lissa is boring. She's vapid and you could do better".

"At least she's nice!" replied George sharply before abruptly turning away, preventing Rachel from responding. She swallowed her annoyance and turned back to her food. She wasn't mean, she was just honest…


	3. Chapter 2: Poetry

**Chapter 2: Poetry**

As dinner came to a close, Rachel rose and hurried discretely to the hostess.

"Lady Fairweather, I'm terribly sorry but I've developed a persistent headache. I must beg leave, I'm afraid I'm not very good company in my current state…" Rachel spoke softly, her eyes imploring. Lady Fairweather, looked at her knowingly.

"Very well Miss. Darcy, but you must come back to play me that concierto sometime, it was quite beautiful. And bring George too…"

"It would be my pleasure" she replied guilelessly, quickly saying farewell to other important guests before walking over to where George was speaking with Lissa. Rachel ungenerously interrupted them "Time to go, George" she said gaily, looping her arm through his. George jerked his arm from her grip and instead politely bid farewell to Lissa. Rachel waited impatiently until George finally followed her from the room. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him as they left.

"Well, somebody is in a temper." she said provokingly. George didn't respond and she surmised that he was ignoring her. Rachel didn't really mind. As their carriage pulled off she stared out of the window, her mind full of suppositions on the content of her letter.

At last they arrived and she jumped out of the carriage before it had completely stopped. She bid a sarcastic goodnight to George and hastened to her room. She hurried in, not even bothering to close the door, and grabbed her letter. Finally reclining on her bed she tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter. She grinned as she saw Edmunds characteristic precise cursive:

 _My dearest Miss Darcy,_

 _I deeply appreciate the letter you sent me. Whilst I understand that you are young, I cannot help noting that you did not extinguish all hope that perhaps, one day, you may come to see me as more than a friend. Please be assured that my feelings for you are, as ever, unmuted. I admire you more than any other, you are beautiful, accomplished and intelligent…_

Get on with it, thought Rachel irritably, why did he keep sidestepping the declaration she was waiting for! Pen had already had Richard declare his love for her – she'd fobbed him off with some excuse. It wasn't any fun if you didn't string them along a little. She continued reading, unable to stop giggling as she continued

 _...I have written this poem to you, to express my feelings more eloquently than I ever could in person;_

 _Flowers pale against your fresh beauty_

 _Butterflies follow your trail_

 _Your graceful -_

-"Oh!" yelled Rachel, as the letter was snatched from her hands. "George! Give that back now!"

"So this is the serious business eh? From your laughter, it can't be that important. Let's see what's so amusing" he replied eyebrows raised.

"How dare you! You have no right..." she cried jumping up, trying to grab the letter, her cheeks flaming bright red. He put his arm up high angling the letter so that he could read the words. She jumped, desperately trying to snatch it from his hands. But George began reading, and a frown soon replaced his grin.

"This is from Edmund?" He asked

"What if it is?" Said Rachel, panting from her useless efforts and glaring at George.

"Edmund is a friend of mine. And you were laughing at him?"

"I wasn't…" Rachel saw George's glare and changed tack "Well, how could I not?! That poem is ridiculous…" she answered petulantly. George shook his head and turned around to leave. "Give me back my letter!" demanded Rachel stamping her foot.

"Why would I return something my friend wrote, to a cruel child who just wants to ridicule him?" asked George angrily.

"If he wants to make a fool of himself that is his own issue!" she cried defensively

"Please Rachel, I've seen you flirting with him. If you simply refused his letter, told him you

weren't interested, he would understand and so would I. But this?" he sighed "This is low."

"I've done nothing wrong! All of the girls do it…" Rachel said. George's eyes darkened

"Perhaps 'all of the girls do it' but I know who leads them. I've seen you in your 'clique', holding court, bullying those who won't do what you say. And I've had enough! I'm telling Edmund to forget it, I'm telling him the truth."

"Do not interfere in my life George! This is my house not yours!" cried Rachel

"There you go again. This is your father's house. And when it comes to my friends, I protect them. You should try it, otherwise in a few years' time you won't have any left." George stormed out of the room.

Rachel was furious. How dare he! She would teach him, she'd get her father to kick him out of the house! He had no right to criticise her! She rushed out of the room and along the corridor to the master bedroom.

"Father!" she knocked loudly on the door "Father!" She growled her annoyance, he was probably fast asleep, he was always impossible to wake after drinking. He would understand being woken though; this was important! She pushed the door open and walked into the dark room. The curtains and windows were open, letting in the moonlight and a cold breeze. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, it was chilly, but she disregarded it. As her eyes adjusted she made out the shape of her father, curled up in bed. She rushed over and shook his shoulder "Father?" she asked. Something felt wrong, her Father's arm slumped down; he looked like he was sleeping and yet… "Father?" she asked more desperately, her mind suddenly still. Willing her father to wake up. She shook him again, violently, and he fell onto his back, Rachel stared into his face "Oh no, no, no…" she whispered "Please, no, Father, no..", she abruptly backed away, bumping the table lamp, which fell to the ground, shattering. Rachel's back hit the wall, but she couldn't stop looking, his form looked so tiny in the bed; her knees gave way and she slumped down, her eyes blurry…. She could hear terrible harsh sobs coming from somewhere. She wished it would stop. All she could see was her father's lifeless face. Why wouldn't that noise stop!?

Rachel felt strong arms lift and hold her. Like her father had used to, like her father had when her mother had died. But when she looked up, instead of her father's face, it was George's.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." George held her as she cried, she buried her face in his shoulder, not daring to look at the bed again. If George was here it was true. She didn't want it to be true.


	4. Chapter 3: Grieving

**Chapter 3: Grieving**

Rachel was not herself for some months. The physician had said that her Father's heart had failed. They'd known he was weak for a while, but she was still riddled with guilt. She remembered her prophetic wish, her cruel words. She had been so insensitive to his pain. Yet her Father had always been available to her. He had shut down after her mother's death but with her he had still tried; even if the spark in his eyes had dulled. She could have done so much more. She could have gone riding with him, played chess with him. Instead accepted his retreat and drawn away in turn.

George was a much-needed support for her in those days. He was the only one she would see for the first week after her Father's passing. And it was him who finally coaxed her to attend a small picnic with friends two months later as the weather began to warm. Everybody was very sympathetic, but Rachel could tell they didn't understand. Nobody understood, except maybe George, who had also lost his parents.

Rachel's Aunt had moved down from London to act as her 'guardian' as her father's will had specified. As if she needed it. She'd have much preferred if it were just her and George, but instead her Aunt was always around; changing little details in the house and ordering about _her_ staff. Rachel had never been fond of Aunt Mary who she thought of as critical, judgemental and boring.

Her Aunt didn't care about the latest fashions and was always having political discussions. Aunt Mary worked all day on her pamphlets, holding women's meetings and giving lectures to the middle classes. She was widowed and, from what Rachel had heard, her husband hadn't been very interesting or important either. No doubt it was a pleasure for her Aunt to live in their big house on their large estate, even if she didn't appreciate her Father's connections.

But a youthful spirit, especially one as lively as Rachel's, will recover from even the most devastating of blows. Soon Rachel was able to feign her old gaiety until finally, she found it wasn't hard to pretend anymore. As Rachel entered her sixteenth year, she was perhaps a little less rash and a little more thoughtful but, in essence, she was unchanged and just as selfish as ever. She flatly refused to return to any type of senior college as urged by her aunt. If a governess could teach her during holidays why couldn't she teach her during the school term too? Besides, her friends weren't going to any senior academy and father had left her plenty of money to hire multiple governesses if she wanted. She ignored her Aunt's lectures on the need for young women to take advantage of the educational opportunities available to them and to forge a path for equality. Despite countless arguments her Aunt could do nothing to dissuade her and at last compromised, allowing Rachel to be tutored by governesses if she agreed to study enough to pass exams for admission to the next year. Despite vociferous protests from Rachel and many tears, an agreement was finally struck. And luckily, Rachel's father had managed to instil one principle in Rachel - when you made an agreement you saw it through.


	5. Chapter 4: Spring picnic

**Chapter 4: Spring picnic**

It was a beautiful day for a picnic. Spring was resplendent this year, with bluebells and poppies dotting the fields and the forests green with new growth. Yet Rachel grimaced as she watched George speak softly to Lissa. Lissa giggled and peeked through her charcoal lashes at him and George smiled back, obviously charmed. Rachel turned back to face Edmund as she heard him ask her something. He had been trying to amuse her with some anecdote from college. As usual she hadn't been listening, precedent indicated that this story would be just as boring as the others. She looked up guiltily at Edmund, unconsciously mirroring Lissa's glances.

"I'm sorry Edmund, what did you ask me?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she continued quickly

"I couldn't sleep well… that storm last night kept me awake. I could hear the windows rattling, it was a bit worrying …". Rachel looked coyly away. She hadn't actually been frightened. Quite the opposite. She loved storms, they enthralled her; their power, their raw energy. When she was young she'd used to run out and dance in the rain, feeling tiny amidst the torrent. Unfortunately, she was too old for such antics now, but it didn't mean she couldn't watch. Yesterday evening she had been awake, but her nose had been pressed against the cool glass of her window as she delighted in the wind causing the trees' branches to sway from side to side. She had watched the rain lash against the windows with glee, yearning to go outside.

"On the contrary Miss Darcy," replied Edmund

"You really must call me Rachel, Edmund" interrupted Rachel, placing a hand carefully on his arm. He cleared his throat, blushing;

"Of course, Rachel," he said with a significant look at her "anyway, it's perfectly natural to be worried, storms can cause a lot of damage… Well, of course, not to houses such as yours, _you_ have no need to feel threatened… but to other infrastructure"

Rachel sighed "It's so silly to be worried, nothing could possibly happen to me… I just" she trailed off with another sigh.

"Oh, no" faltered Edmund "I don't want you to think that. You are right, in a way, sometimes damage can be caused, fires started by lightning strikes and..."

"Edmund, you think our house could be struck by lightning?" Rachel exclaimed. Edmund looked confused.

"No, no, I'm sure that wouldn't happen, it was just an example of what could…" He trailed off lamely. Rachel grinned at him – could he even tell she was making fun of him? She shook her head gently and continued.

"Fortunately it's a lovely day today. Look how beautiful the bluebells are" she motioned to where the lovely blue heads were nodding in the breeze. As he looked at where she was pointing, she looked at Pen and emphatically widened her eyes. She needed an excuse to escape this conversation. Pen grinned and called out from where she sat with two other friends;

"Rachel, we have an argument to settle and we need your input! Edmund, could you spare her for a few moments?".

Rachel looked at Edmund eagerly.

"Yes of course, an argument couldn't possibly be settled without Rachel's opinion." replied Edmund smoothly, Rachel raised her eyebrows; that had sounded almost sarcastic. But no, Edmund had turned to smile back at her with his with his usual wide-eyed innocence - he didn't have a sarcastic bone in his body. Rachel ran over to where Pen and her friends were sitting

"Thank-you!" she giggled

"As dull as ever?" asked Pen sympathetically

"Sadly yes." replied Rachel glumly "I really don't know how George can be such good friends with him. I've tried forcing myself to pay attention, but it's absolutely impossible." The girls laughed.

"Maybe he's intimidated?" asked Helen curiously, a blonde-haired friend whom they had known since childhood.

"Intimidated by little old me?" laughed Rachel "Well if that's the case I guess I ought to be flattered!"

"I haven't spoken to him a great deal" said Margaret "but when I did, he was actually quite entertaining, once he'd loosened up"

"Oh Maggie, always so charitable. Even if it's true, I already have trouble enduring a few seconds of his conversation, I absolutely couldn't deal with a few minutes of it until he 'loosens up' as you say" exclaimed Rachel. The girls all laughed, except Margaret. She knew there was no point arguing, once Rachel made up her mind on somebody, it was impossible to change her opinion.

"Maybe what Maggie said is true Rachel, perhaps you should give him another chance?" said Pen provokingly

"I promise I will, once you accept Richard over there …" she replied smugly. They all looked over to the young man in question and burst into giggles. He was a stocky gentleman, who was already showing the early signs of balding.

"Ugh Rachel, don't talk to me about him, no matter what I say it's impossible to discourage him! And you are completely to blame."

"How is Rachel to blame?' asked Maggie with interest

"She told me that if I rejected him, other men would be too scared to talk to me! And now I can't get rid of him." replied Pen heatedly.

"Oh, come on Pen, you were far too encouraging from the start." countered Rachel

"Well what was I supposed to do! Everybody had been ignoring him at Helen's gathering. I couldn't have just let him stand there by himself!"

"No good deed goes unrewarded" chuckled Helen, at which Rachel burst into laughter.

"You two are incorrigible" replied Pen, exasperated. Rachel and Helen exchanged mirthful looks.

"Oh Pen, it is nice having somebody to adore you though, isn't it?" wheedled Rachel

"Maybe for you! At least Edmund is relatively attractive. That can hardly be said for Richard" said Pen grumpily

"Edmund is hardly handsome…" replied Rachel, looking at him properly for the first time in a while. She supposed that he did have nice eyes, but, although his face had lost some of its boyishness, it was still too round for her tastes. Her eyes strayed to George. No, she preferred dark eyes and aquiline features…

"At least you two have admirers." Said Helen petulantly. Rachel forced her attention back to the conversation as Helen continued dramatically "Because if you're not interested, you should set them adrift for us poor souls!". Rachel laughed

"We're hardly at fault, it's not us who steal the attention of all the men" she glanced significantly at Lissa. The other girls grimaced.

"I wouldn't want a gentleman who falls for that act…. Although Rachel, I'd warn your George. He seems quite under her spell" said Helen, with a sly glance at Rachel.

"George is too smart to fall for that." Rachel replied confidently "It's a passing fancy. Men can hardly help being caught up in those _lovely_ cobalt eyes." She continued sarcastically

"She can't help being beautiful" sighed Maggie

"Oh Maggie, if it was just her beauty I wouldn't have an issue with her, but she collects them like toys…and doesn't care who she takes them from" said Pen quietly, eyes narrowed.

All of the girls looked at Pen. There was a slight pause before Maggie finally said

"Pen, Elliot was never a real option." Pen turned fiercely to Maggie

"I wasn't referring to that!" she said sharply. Rachel looked sadly at Pen

"You know he was just after a fortune Pen, it never would have worked …"

"I said this is not about Elliot!" Pen replied tightly. The girls exchanged looks. No matter how much she denied it, they knew it was. Pen had been in love with Elliot. Head over heels, willing to do anything for him, in love. Then Pen's grandfather had died and hadn't left any inheritance to her family. And within a day Elliot's affections had abruptly switched to Lissa, the rich beautiful heiress. And Lissa had welcomed them.

Pen had been devastated and it was one of few times when Rachel had played a truly protective role. The group had shunned any further interactions with both individuals and had been relieved when Elliot had suddenly left the country. Probably to find a rich wife in America, Rachel thought darkly. Even a half year later Pen wasn't over the experience and was yet to show interest in other suitors.

Maggie thoughtfully changed the topic and they began to discuss what they would wear to Rachel's birthday celebration the following weekend. It was the first time since her father's death that people would dine at her house. She felt a pang at the realisation but quickly quelled it. She was ready, and her Aunt had agreed to host the event. Plus, George would be there to help her the entire evening. If George was there she could do it. Rachel looked over affectionately at George but narrowed her eyes as she watched him interact with Lissa. The two had locked eyes and she could just see George being sucked in. Well, Rachel would have to put a stop to that.


	6. Chapter 5: Missing slippers

**Chapter 5: Missing slippers**

Rachel work up on her sixteenth birthday in the best of moods, as she bounded up, her dark eyes twinkling, she couldn't resist peeking a look at the dress she would wear tonight. She'd had it made especially for her birthday and she was thrilled. It fitted wonderfully, the pale golden fabric made her skin glow and she'd found some lovely daisies which she would wear in her hair. They contrasted beautifully against her mahogany curls. She looked in the cupboard to find her new slippers, but didn't see them. Furrowing her brow she bent to sort through her collection. She'd bought a particular pair three weeks ago, to ensure they would arrive in time. Her maid should have placed them in her armoire. A kernel of panic set seed. If she didn't have the shoes her whole outfit would be ruined. Rachel sunk to her knees and rummaged through her shoes, discarding pairs until the floor of her wardrobe was empty. It wasn't there. She ran down to the kitchens, ignoring the cook preparing breakfast and, finding their maid, demanded.

"Lucy, where are my slippers?"

The maid looked at her bewildered "Your slippers?"

"Yes! My new yellow dancing shoes, I ordered them from London three weeks ago, and they are not in my wardrobe!" Rachel's voice was steadily rising

"I don't know Miss, we've received many packages from London over the last three weeks, so I couldn't say…"

"Lucy!" Rachel interrupted loudly "I need those slippers for tonight! I don't have any others! What am I to wear if I don't have them?!" she blinked back furious tears. Her whole night would be ruined!

"What's going on? Rachel, why are you yelling at Lucy?" Rachel's Aunt Mary had entered the kitchen and was looking at Rachel with disapproval.

"She's lost my shoes!" Rachel cried, pointing accusingly at Lucy. Mary raised her eyebrows and glanced at Lucy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mary, I'm not sure where they might be. If they had arrived, we would have put them in Miss. Rachel's wardrobe."

"Well they're not there!" Rachel hissed. Aunt Mary inwardly groaned. Sometimes she could hardly believe Rachel was turning sixteen.

"Rachel, stop it! You're acting like a child. We'll find the shoes if they're here and otherwise we can get another pair."

"We can't get another pair! The party is tonight!" cried Rachel.

"Can't you wear a different pair?" asked Mary, confused

"Oh! You know nothing about fashion! Of course I can't! I need them or my whole outfit is ruined!"

"Rachel, you must lower your voice. We'll have a look and otherwise we must make do with another pair. Go have another look in your room."

"I've already looked there!" cried Rachel

"Did you check both of your wardrobes?"

Rachel paused and dashed back upstairs without a word.

Mary watched her go with disapproval "I'm sorry about that Lucy. Rachel will apologise for her behaviour. But if you could check the packages we've received?" she asked gently

"Of course, Ms. Mary" Lucy hurried off whilst Mary headed slowly upstairs to check her own armoire. Rachel sat crying on her bedroom floor. The slippers weren't there. Her night was ruined. She looked up at a soft knock on the door frame. There her Aunt stood, holding a gorgeous pair of golden slippers.

"Oh!" she flew to her Aunt and almost bowled her over with her eager embrace. "You've found them!".

"Yes, they were in my armoire." replied Mary, trying to suppress a small smile. Rachel looked up at her and then looked down a bit ashamedly. "Perhaps you owe Lucy an apology." asked Mary, feigning disapproval. Rachel cleared her throat

"I… I suppose I do" Rachel looked up guiltily "and I'm sorry to you too Aunt. This is just… it's such an important day…"

"Oh Rachel, you have so many important days in your life, a little thing like shoes should never be allowed to mar them." Rachel nodded slowly but then looked up with a slight smile.

"Nonetheless, I'm glad they didn't today" she began to hurry off to see Lucy but abruptly spun back around to say "And Thank you Aunt, I'm glad you've come to stay with us". Aunt Mary finally permitted herself to smile.

"You're welcome Rachel, while I miss London, I daresay I'd miss you more… oh and happy birthday."


	7. Chapter 6: The Party

**Chapter 6: The Party**

The day seemed to creep by, yet, as always, an hour before guests arrived there was a sudden flurry of activity. As Rachel's friends arrived she embraced all three excitedly and a flurry of compliments and exclamations followed in a string too fast to follow. Pen was wearing a marvellous green dress which set off her red hair to perfection, whilst the periwinkle gown that Maggie wore only brightened the blue of her eyes. As always Helen was wearing the latest fashion, flouting convention by daring a deep mauve, instead of the pastels they were all accustomed to.

"I knew that amount of noise could only have been generated by your posse Rachel" George joked as he came forward to greet everybody. Rachel couldn't help noticing how well he looked. He'd certainly filled out this summer and his starch white collar emphasised his darkening tan, courtesy of his morning rides. As he came to her side he murmured quietly "You look lovely this evening".

Rachel tried to quell the ridiculous grin spreading across her face and muttered back

"All charm tonight aren't we George? You've cleaned up well too. Though you still smell of horses…" George chuckled and quipped

"I'm practicing my charm for more worthy recipients, hopefully they'll receive my compliments more graciously"

"Oh?" said Rachel questioningly "and who might these 'worthy' recipients be."

"Now Rachel, you know a gentleman never tells. Anyway, I'll go warn the cook that guests have arrived… though she can't have missed that racket" responded George, moving towards the stairs.

Rachel laughed

"Please, we both know you're going down to 'taste test' the starters." George winked as he moved away, striding towards the kitchen from which appetising smells were rising. Rachel almost wished she could follow. But instead she turned back to the door and smiled dutifully as she heard a carriage approach.

An hour in and the evening was going wonderfully. Almost all of the guests had arrived and Rachel was thrilled by the constant attention she was getting. Being the hostess she had a myriad excuses to flit from one conversation to the next. She hadn't been trapped into one dull exchange yet! She inwardly groaned as she saw Edmund approach. Perhaps that was to change…

"Rachel, how wonderful looking it is…" Edmund stuttered, then blinked and begun again "I mean how wonderful to see you and you look wonderful…" he paused again.

"Thank you, Edmund" Rachel quickly interrupted "It's good to see you too. I'm afraid I've been quite busy tonight."

"Yes of course, but you're doing very well under the pressure. I mean… well, for one the flowers you have displayed are lovely. Um... are they from your conservatory?" he asked haltingly.

Rachel smiled gently

"They are, has George shown you our conservatory? I'm quite proud of it."

"Yes he has" responded Edmund, seeming to gain confidence "I'm cultivating a garden too and was impressed by how well your roses were flowering… Um, do you mind if I ask what you fertilise them with?"

"Of course not." Rachel smiled genuinely "Our stables provide all the fertiliser we need and it works wonderfully – if you need some we often have ample. As for flowering, this season the roses have done particularly well. I was actually quite surprised as I feared I'd under watered the poor things in this heat." Edmund raised his eyebrows

"Hmm.. I'd heard that roses can bloom more vigorously under water-limiting conditions. I have actually been reading an excellent gardening book lately, you're welcome to borrow it if…" Rachel didn't hear any more as she caught sight of George speaking with Helen. They made a handsome couple, and yet Rachel didn't feel any pleasure seeing them together. She continued watching as George excused himself before quickly focusing back on Edmund. She saw he'd noted her lapse in attention and hurriedly excused herself.

"I'm sorry Edmund, I would like to continue this conversation, but I just remembered something pressing I have to ask George to do." Edmund looked surprised but graciously acquiesced and allowed Rachel to rush to intercept George as he made his way to the terrace.

"George, I'm glad I caught you" she said as she came up alongside him.

"Why is that young lady?" asked George mock-seriously. Rachel rolled her eyes

"I wanted to check whether you had told cook that everybody has arrived" Rachel quickly invented. She had no idea why she'd felt the need to rush over and speak with George… she just had.

"I haven't, because that is not the case. There are still people yet to arrive."

"Only a few… and it is always to be expected that a few will be unable to attend. I thought you'd know that from all those parties in college?" Rachel joked but frowned as she noticed George was no longer looking at her, but past her. "George?" she asked

"Hmm," George glanced distractedly down at her "Sorry Rachel, I'll do that in a minute…" he brushed past her, heading towards the entrance. Rachel, surprised, spun around. Her heart sank at what she saw.

George was making a beeline straight for some guests who'd arrived late, one of whom was Lissa. Rachel narrowed her eyes as she watched George gallantly kiss Lissa's fingertips, his eyes never wavering from her lovely face. Not only that, but Lissa's curvaceous form was garbed in a dress that looked remarkably similar to Rachel's! Rachel caught her own boyishly slim reflection in a nearby mirror and grimaced. Of course, Lissa would upstage the hostess, she thought darkly.

Remembering her own obligations, Rachel proudly lifted her head and walked towards the new arrivals.

On reaching the small group, she greeted the guests cordially before finally turning to Lissa and sweetly saying

"Lissa, how lovely you could come. I must say, your dress is very pretty and quite similar to my own. And here I thought I would never be caught in a dress that you preferred..."

Lissa narrowed her eyes and George frowned at Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel…" replied Lissa slowly "I suppose we do generally wear quite different gowns. After all, I can't pull off the child-like day dresses that you can. But, I'm sure you'll grow out of them soon too." Rachel opened her mouth for a biting retort but was cut off by George who turned to Lissa saying

"Lissa, I took the liberty of organising drinks at this little event, would you be interested in sampling some of them?" Lissa's expression immediately softened as she acquiesced. Rachel watched them go enviously, she'd have to speak to George about this later.

The party went for many hours and by the end Rachel was exhausted. She'd had a lovely time, but there had been one thing to mar her evening. As the final guests left and her Aunt had retired she cornered George and demanded

"You can't really be serious about Lissa?" George sighed, exasperated

"Rachel, I'm tired and am not in the mood to speak about this."

"But Lissa! Of all people!" Rachel complained

"Rachel, I have no idea why you and your posse have some vendetta against poor Lissa. She is nothing but sweet to me. You really shouldn't let jealousy drive your actions!"

Rachel gasped

"Jealousy?! Lissa would be the last person I would ever be jealous of. How can you say she's sweet, you heard what she said to me this evening!"

"All I remember is you sniping at her about her dress choice, which incidentally could only have been accidental, and her responding as anybody would to being insulted."

"You're blinded by her looks. Honestly, you can't even tell how mean-spirited and dull she is!"

"There's only one lady tonight who was mean-spirited Rachel, and you know exactly who it was. Perhaps if you'd ever bothered to speak with Lissa you would realise she is very engaging. But no, instead you choose to bully her and make all of your friends do the same."

"You have no idea George! I have never bullied her, we have perfectly good reasons for disliking her…"

"I very much doubt that."

"I can't possibly let you pursue somebody like that George, you couldn't have chosen a more terribl-"

"I don't want to hear any more Rachel" interrupted George "I like Lissa very much and I intend on pursuing her. And you have no say in the matter." Before Rachel could reply George had stormed off and slammed his door shut. Rachel stood there, furious. How could he be so blind! Rachel knew what Lissa's true colours were and she wouldn't stop until she found a way to expose them to George. He'd thank her later.


	8. Chapter 7: Standoffs

**Chapter 7: Standoffs**

Rachel and George did not speak to each other at all for the next two days, making mealtimes very uncomfortable. Aunt Mary looked on, perplexed, but wisely decided not to get involved. Besides, Aunt Mary was beginning to understand Rachel's nature, and knew she would be too impatient to hold a grudge for long, especially when it meant eschewing one of her favourite companions.

By the second day of their stand-off, Rachel's temper had cooled and she had begun to realise that forbidding George to talk to Lissa was not going to work. Following breakfast, Rachel chased after George before he could leave. "Wait! George! Might I have a word with you". George looked around suspiciously but paused.

"Depends what it is about Rachel, I am about to ride and meet Edmund." Rachel winced, that wasn't a brilliant start to the conversation, but nonetheless.

"George, I'm sorry I told you those things about Lissa… I have no right to dictate who you speak to." she began

"And they are untrue" George interrupted. Rachel grimaced and amended

"And I may have exaggerated… or she might have changed" George narrowed his eyes but let her continue. "Anyway, I hate fighting with you. I will try to be nicer to Lissa, I promise. But will you forgive me?" she looked up at him innocently, and was delighted to see a small grin. "You will!" she cried and threw her arms around him. George laughed.

"Hang on! I never said that!"

"Oh George, I can read you like a book"

"Alright, fine, get off me you harridan. I forgive you – if you're nicer to Lissa! Now I must go." he replied as he extricated himself and begun to stride off.

"Give my regards to Edmund!" called Rachel. George gave her a dark look over his shoulder

"That we will discuss later!" he responded before he disappeared outside. Rachel, satisfied, decided today would be the perfect day to work in her garden. She headed for the stairs but was intercepted by her aunt.

"Rachel" Aunt Mary said sternly.

"Yes Aunt?" Asked Rachel innocently, but she knew what was coming.

"I have not seen you open a book for the last week."

"But it is my birthday week!" Rachel protested.

"I allowed you a few days, but you know your education is important to me. We had a deal. No college _if_ you kept up your studies, enough to get into University."

"There is no point Aunt! I don't want to go to University."

"You may change your mind! I am just keeping your options open Rachel. This is something I never had the opportunity to do. Do not waste it."

"I am sick of people trying to dictate my life!" Rachel cried "First Father tries to marry me off and then you want to send me away to some University. When do I get to decide what to do with my life?" Rachel brushed past her Aunt and ran up the stairs. She was so sick of having to study, none of her friends studied! She had plenty of inheritance, there was no point . Why couldn't her Aunt stick to lecturing the middle classes, instead of haranguing her? Rachel saw the books sitting on her table and dashed them to the ground. She remembered her promise and she'd keep it. But not today. Today was for gardening. She grabbed her gloves, furiously pulled them on and marched to the garden, not even bothering to change her dress. This was her house and she would do as she pleased!


	9. Chapter 8: Eavesdropping

**Chapter 8: Eavesdropping**

Rachel stared out from the window of her carriage glumly. Tonight, they would be attending a soiree and she was hardly in the mood for it. She had been forced to spend hours with the governess this morning, going over history, her least favourite subject. She would rather do a thousand mathematical sums than memorise the many wives of each King Henry. And now a string quartet, the dullest musical ensemble possible. She sighed gustily.

George rolled his eyes "Really Rachel, anybody would think we were taking you to have teeth pulled. Surely the prospect of seeing your friends and listening to delightful music isn't that terrible?"

"It is a string ensemble George" she said darkly. George laughed and shook his head at her. He looked very handsome tonight, he had clearly taken a little more care to groom himself tonight and Rachel had no doubt who it was for.

As they walked into the music hall Rachel quickly spied her friends and hurried over to them.

"Is everybody else as excited for this as I am" she exclaimed when she got there. The girls laughed, well used to her sarcasm.

"Unlike you Rachel, some of us appreciate the finer things" said Helen provokingly, her nose pointed in the air.

"Oh Helen, I would never deny that you appreciate the finer things, but surely you couldn't count a string quartet in their number!". Helen pretended thoughtfulness before saying

"I do find the wailing of a violin is wonderful for the constitution, practice for when one has a husband you know." the girls giggled.

"Or for children, I daresay violins will sound like heaven by the time we are settled with wailing babes." Continued Pen.

"Oh how depressing! All of us with our husbands and children, I for one would rather be travelling the world!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Really Rachel? I can't think of anything more wonderful than all of us holding our chubby little children and having picnics by the lake.." Maggie put in.

"I quite agree Maggie" Pen said, squeezing her hand.

"Well looks like it is just you and I on our overseas adventure Helen!" said Rachel.

"Oh no, you are on your own Rachel. I don't mind travelling within the country, but on a boat! No thank you. Besides, where's the time for such jaunts when we I have to catch myself a fine husband?" Helen laughed.

"You had better head to London then, I hear the best men can be found there." replied Rachel

"Some aren't so bad here" said Maggie quietly. And immediately regretted it as all three girls turned to look at her with interest. "Forget I said that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no, there's no forgetting such a telling remark Maggie… but who is the lucky gentleman?" asked Rachel curiously. Maggie blushed and shook her head shyly.

"No doubt we will find out soon" smiled Pen. The girls started as they heard the bell indicating that they should take their places. Rachel quickly moved ahead of the crowd to secure seats enough for the four of them and was alarmed when she noticed the only available option was next to Lissa and her mother. Well, sitting next to Lissa certainly wasn't going to stop her from securing seats for her friends.

"Good evening Lissa" she said, feigning cheer "you are not reserving these seats are you?". Lissa raised her eyebrows, evidently thrown by the warm reception before glancing back at the crowd of people.

"Oh Rachel… I had been hoping" she focused back on Rachel's smiling countenance "but no, of course, you may sit down."

"Lovely, I am very much obliged." Rachel smiled before quickly turning away and beckoning her friends over. Pen settled on the furthest seat from Rachel, not even deigning to acknowledge Lissa, although the others were polite enough. Fortunately, the quartet soon began playing, and, as much as Rachel may have denied it, she sat entertained throughout the performance.

As the music came to a close, she noticed that Lissa seemed awfully fidgety. Lissa kept glancing towards the back of the room and was sharing tense whispers with her mother. Rachel carefully looked back and saw the silhouette of a man standing in the shadows. Her interest piqued she continued to watch Lissa and decided that something decidedly suspicious was going on. As people began leaving, instead of following her friends, Rachel walked a discrete distance behind Lissa who had chosen to separate from her mother. Lissa made a beeline away from the shadowed gentleman towards another exit, moving against the flow of bodies. Rachel continued doggedly in pursuit and had almost reached Lissa when she disappeared around the corner through the exit. Rachel hesitated for just a second before walking on but halted abruptly as she heard angry voices.

"Why must you follow me wherever I go cousin!" she heard Lissa hiss angrily.

"It is simple Lissa, I was asked to keep an eye on you and that is what I will do. The family will not allow you to break this betrothal, no matter how much you might like to."

"And it appears I have no say in the matter, and you, my own cousin, would send me off to some brute in Scotland because of a ridiculous betrothal when I was but a baby." Rachel heard the cousin sigh in exasperation.  
"Our word is iron clad Lissa and you do not know whether he is a brute of a perfect gentleman. Yes, you will be away from the family but he is extremely wealthy, it is a very advantageous match, won by your father."

"I could make an advantageous match here! I have plenty of suitors, all of whom are perfectly eligible. And perhaps I will..."

"You would not do that to your family!" her cousin interrupted her sharply. "Your mother, my wife and I have kept the betrothal quiet, allowed you to have your fun. But it is time to stop playing with these boys and take up your responsibilities, your father would never have allowed you to run so wild."

"You said I had until the end of this year."

"Yes I did, I am just reminding you.."

"Then at least leave me in peace until then!" Lissa hissed, before storming off. Rachel froze, hoping the cousin would not move towards her. At last he followed Lissa and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. And then she wiggled with excitement. Well! What a story she had for the girls!

As Rachel re-entered the entrance hall her eyes went straight to George's tall figure and she hurried over.

"Ready to leave are we Rachel?" asked George.

"Oh well I had hoped to catch Pen…"

"I for one am quite exhausted so if your goodbyes could be kept brief?" Rachel looked at him balefully. "You will see them in two days Rachel!" he exclaimed. Rachel thought on it. She supported she could keep her news for two days, it certainly couldn't be blurted out. No, no she would hint an let them stew, and then she would have a truly enthralled audience.

"Very well" she said hautily as she moved off, but George had already started turning in another direction.

"Pen, Maggie, Helen – you will not believe what I just heard!" the three girls turned to Rachel with interest.

"Do tell" responded Helen excitedly.

"I wish I could, but George said we must leave immediately and I need to relate the entire circumstances for you to truly appreciate my story …"

"Rachel! You cannot just leave us on tenterhooks!" exclaimed Pen

"I thought of all people, you would refrain from toying with us, your friends!" laughed Maggie.

"It certainly doesn't look like George is in all that much of a rush to leave" said Helen, nodding at the far doors. Rachel turned to see George exchanging warm conversation with Lissa, who stood a little too close to him for her liking. She narrowed her eyes and then laughed.

"Oh that, that is nothing." She turned back to her friends "and I'll tell you why soon, I promise, but looks like I must rescue poor George first." She spun and made a beeline for George who was leaning closer to Lissa to hear what she was saying.

The girls looked on. "I very much doubt George wants to be rescued at the moment" said Helen. Pen nodded and added

"A few days ago witnessing that little scene would have had Rachel seeing red… but to laugh... this news must be very good"

"And let us hope, not too harmful" put in Maggie.

"Hmph I hardly care, if the harm is to Lissa" responded Pen, ignoring Maggie's reproachful look. Meanwhile Rachel had sidled up to stand next to George and Lissa.

"Good evening Lissa" she said innocently, unable to hide a knowing little smile "I thought you were in a rush to leave George?" she continued. George narrowed his eyes at her.

"What can I say, conversation with a lovely women can cure any man of fatigue." Rachel rolled her eyes while Lissa giggled delightedly.

"Well at your request I have already bid goodbye to my friends…"

"Very well Rachel." George turned abruptly away from her and turned to face Lissa "I am terribly sorry to have to leave so soon Lissa, but, I trust I will see you this weekend at the Johnsons' party?"

"Of course, I look forward to seeing you there."

"Save me a dance or two?" he asked softly laying his hand on hers. Lissa blushed prettily

"It would be my pleasure" she replied. George nodded before leaving abruptly, forcing Rachel to follow, scowling.


	10. Chapter 9: Vindication

**Chapter 9: Vindication**

The party could not come around quick enough and for once Rachel was ready to go in record time. In a simple but pretty pink dress she tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for George and her Aunt. Her Aunt generally found some excuse not to attend these events but had been pressured by the hosts into coming this time. As she calmly walked down the stairs, Rachel reflected that she ought to come out more often.

"Aunt Mary, you look just lovely!" she exclaimed. Mary raised her eyebrows laughingly.

"Oh well Rachel, one has to look fine on some occasions, remind people I am not some strange heretic spinster…" Rachel laughed.

"You certainly won't be looking like that Aunt, in no time you will have every gentleman swarming around you!"

"What nonsense, with pretty little things like you around. You are just like your father sometimes Rachel – all charm." Rachel smiled sadly, ignoring the slight pang, but fortunately was distracted by George.

"Well, what's this, I am last to arrive?" he exclaimed "Are you waiting to meet some new beau Rachel?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous George! I am simply excited for the party." She said, hustling them all along the corridor and out to the carriage.

As they arrived at the party, Rachel was disappointed to see none of her friends had arrived, but she didn't have to wait long. Within five minutes all four girls were seated together, huddled to exclude any errant ears. Rachel relayed every detail of what she had witnessed and was still regaled with countless questions, all of which she could answer bar one:

"Will you expose her?"

Rachel paused before answering slowly. "I don't think I will… I have told you and, well, she can hardly do any harm if she is betrothed."

"And if it is true that she has to go all the way to Scotland for a decades-old betrothal… well I rather pity her." Said Maggie, an approving look on her face.

"It doesn't excuse her behaviour but, yes I think you are right." Pen put in reluctantly.

"Well, you all are no fun!" exclaimed Helen "But, it is your secret Rachel so I suppose I will abide by your wishes. I do wish I could tell my sisters though!"

"It is not as if we have to keep it a secret for a very long time. From what her cousin said Lissa will be out of our lives rather sooner than all of us could have ever hoped!" said Rachel excitedly. Maggie rolled her eyes and Helen grinned conspiratorially at Pen.

The night passed pleasantly enough. Rachel danced with the local gentleman and even accepted Edmund's nervous requests. But her attention kept wandering back to George and Lissa who were barely apart for two minutes at a time. Rachel watched them carefully as they moved through the glass doors onto the balcony, out of her view. Perhaps Lissa was finally telling George about her betrothal!

As the dance finished, Rachel made her way discretely towards the doors, fanning herself as if she was overheated. She quietly slipped through the doors and onto the balcony but was surprised when she didn't see anybody else there. It was a bright night, the moon shining down judiciously and she decided to venture a little further... she loved gardens, it was perfectly excusable for her to wander along the path. She carefully walked down the steps and onto the gravelled circuit, stepping as lightly as she could. A gazebo emerged from the shadows and Rachel decided it might be a very pretty place to sit and cool down… or so she pretended to herself. She stopped short as she noticed it was already occupied, two people stood very close to one another, softly speaking. Rachel crept a little closer, discarding all pretence, and crouched behind the foliage of a well-trimmed hedge, straining to hear what was said.

"I have never met somebody quite like you Lissa, you really are a mystery" she heard George's distinctive voice. Lissa murmured something in reply but Rachel couldn't quite hear what was said.

"Well in my case I fear you are living up to your reputation as a heartbreaker" George replied to her murmer, Rachel scowled as she heard Lissa's tinkling laugh but again missed her reply.

"Exaggerated? I don't believe that for a second. Everybody knows a man can't resist a mystery." George whispered. Rachel strained to hear Lissa's reply but nothing was said. She carefully peered around the leaves and almost gasped aloud. Lissa was on her tiptoes latched to George like some sort of leach! And he certainly wasn't complaining, his hand was cupped gently on her cheek with the other around her waist. As Rachel saw him shift closer to deepen the kiss and she turned away abruptly, furiously. How could he! And she! She was engaged! Rachel moved hastily away from the terrible scene, hardly caring as the gravel crunched under her shoes – if it would break them apart sooner so much the better! She hurried inside and made a beeline for the ladies room, brushing aside casual greetings until she was safely alone and could breathe again. Rachel angrily dashed away tears, she felt shaky and she had no idea why. The scene of Lissa and George kissing kept replaying in her mind and she felt more and more sick each time it did, her chest aching. George was everything admirable in a person… and Lissa was the exact opposite! Lissa was a liar and George deserved far better. And he most definitely deserved the truth. Resolute, Rachel stood up and splashed her face with water. As she returned to the gathering her eyes narrowed as she saw Lissa and George chatting amiably in a group, as if they hadn't just been cavorting in the gazebo. Rachel joined the conversation just as Lissa was saying:

"It has been such lovely balmy weather these last few weeks, I can hardly believe we are already in autumn!" others nodded agreeably and without hesitation Rachel interjected

"It really has and you especially ought to soak up all the sunshine while you can Lissa, I hear they are already getting frosts in Scotland." Lissa's eyes widened as she stared at Rachel, shocked. George narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't have a chance to close the conversation before another young gentleman asked:

"Scotland? And why should the weather in Scotland worry us, so far north as it is?"

Rachel laughed nonchalantly her gaze pinned to Lissa's

"Well no, it doesn't worry the likes of you and I, but Lissa will soon call the heathlands her home, given her betrothal…"

All eyes turned to Lissa, who was blushing profusely, completely at a loss. Rachel raised an eyebrow questioningly. George prompted quietly

"Lissa?"

"I…" Lissa looked at the crowd "It… was only decided recently…"

"Really?" George said darkly.

"George" Lissa said pleadingly, putting her hand on his arm "Can we speak.."

"I daresay you have revealed all you need to for tonight Lissa" interrupted George "Congratulations" he continued curtly before turning to leave.

"George, wait, I.." Lissa started, but George had already walked away. Lissa turned to Rachel, her glare like daggers.

"Rachel, may we speak privately?"

"Oh… I…" Rachel begun

"Wonderful!" Lissa said, linking her arm with Rachel's and pulling her towards a secluded alcove.

Lissa turned furiously to Rachel in their relative seclusion, "I knew you were a snake Rachel, but even for you this is low." Lissa hissed as they walked.

"Oh and I was just supposed to let you lead on one of my dearest friends was I?" Rachel pulled away from Lissa as they reached the alcove, bristling with indignation. How dare she call her a snake!

"Hah! We both know you were motivated by jealously. And how did you even find out? Weasel it out of my mother? Or cousin? I know how you love to turn on the charm Rachel, before stabbing people in the back."

Rachel looked at Lissa, astonished. "You of all people are accussing me of false charm?! If you choose to air your dirty little secrets in public arenas, is it any wonder that others should hear of them?"

"Oh so you were eavesdropping? No wonder George thinks you childish."

Rachel turned red. "Well after that scene you won't have to worry what George thinks about anybody, as I doubt he will speak to you again!"

"So it was about George!"

"I would have done the same for anybody to save them from your lies Lissa, you can't keep a betrothal a secret. I have done you a favour by taking the decision out of your hands. You will have leave us for Scotland at some point. And I for one can hardly wait." Rachel hissed.

"Now that you've told everybody I do. Any hope I had of escaping marriage to a man I have never met before is now gone, thanks to you Rachel. I hope you are happy and that one day, you get what exactly you deserve!" Lissa spun abruptly and left. Rachel blinking after her, slightly bemused. Lissa had really been trying to escape the marriage? Had she been planning on eloping? But then she would have received none of her inheritance… Rachel shook her head. No, Lissa was probably just trying to make her feel bad, to get inside her head. Well, she would not succeed.

Rachel started to move away from the alcove but was accosted by Helen.

"Well! I daresay I would have chosen a more dramatic way of revealing the betrothal, but nonetheless it was quite the delicious scene!" Helen declared delightedly. Rachel smiled weakly, but could not muster much enthusiasm while feeling so emotionally drained. All she longed for was her bed at this point.

"Yes, it just slipped out really…" she said tiredly

"Funny thing to just slip out, I hope you don't make a habit of it with other secrets." Helen responded archly.

"Never fear Helen, our secrets will always be safe with me. But I must admit, all of this excitement has made me quite fatigued… have you seen my Aunt?"

"I saw your Aunt there near the entranceway but a minute ago; but don't say you are leaving so soon!" she exclaimed.

"I think I must; but I will see you at our picnic… as certain somebody rightly said, the weather has been so fine lately, it would be terrible to waste it." Rachel mustered a sly grin for Helen before making a beeline for her Aunt.

Rachel, George and her Aunt had a quiet carriage ride home. Rachel kept sneaking glances and George, who fastidiously ignored her; and her Aunt's attempts at conversation quickly fell flat. Finally her Aunt exclaim

"Oh, very well, I give up, what on earth happened tonight, to cause such dour faces?"

George continued to look resolutely out of the window, forcing Rachel to say.

"It's nothing really Aunt, nothing to concern you." She saw George shake his head almost imperceptibly but he said nothing.

"Very well" Aunt Mary sighed, understanding that she would get no further explanation on the matter, not tonight at least.

As they arrived home George jumped out of the carriage as soon as it stopped. Rachel quickly followed, chasing him up the stairs and reaching him just before he entered his room.  
"George I wanted to say!' she said breathlessly

"What Rachel?" he said angrily "What bit of salacious gossip would you like to spread now?" Rachel gasped.

"You are lucky I told you! Who knows how long Lissa would have stringed you along for…"

"Oh and you had to tell me in front of all of those people? No Rachel, you enjoy seeing people squirm, embarrassing them. You are a mean-spirited person Rachel." He said coldly. Rachel felt as if she had been slapped, she blinked away tears and said weakly.

"I didn't think… I hadn't meant to tell you in front of everybody… I had thought Lissa would say something and when she didn't. I just knew I had to tell you immediately George. I never planned..." she couldn't believe it. George hated her now, and all she had been trying to protect him. She could feel the tears coming faster now and tried to hold back a sob.

"I was just trying to protect you… I never meant to hurt you, and now you despise me." Rachel sniffed loudly, but looked up as she heard George sigh and move towards her. She felt a thrill as his warm arms surround her in a gently hug.

"I don't hate you Rachel." He said softly "I have had a tough night but… I know you would not mean to hurt me. Lissa, maybe, but not me."

"She was all wrong for you George"

"That is not for you to decide Rachel." He said, beginning to loosen his arms. Rachel looked up at his face, so close she could see his stubble, and his defined lips, he was so handsome. Without a thought Rachel rose to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, she felt his surprise and her heart fluttered as she felt him return light pressure before he pulled away and set her away from him.

"Rachel, we are both tired. Let's forget about tonight and retire. I am sure we will both feel our usual selves in the morning." Rachel nodded and turned away, her cheeks red. Had he meant to return the kiss? And what did 'forget about tonight' mean? Did he mean the awful scene at the ball or what had just happened? Or both? One thing was for certain. She would not get much sleep tonight.


	11. Chapter 10: Reconciliation

**Chapter 10: Reconciliation**

Rachel woke up groggily to her maids' calls. She had hardly had a wink of sleep all night until dawn and now she was late to breakfast – where George would be. She jumped out of bed and hurriedly got ready, brushing away any attempts to put her hair into some kind of fancy updo to rush downstairs. As she entered the dining room she looked straight at George.

"Morning Rachel, sleep in today?" he joked, eyeing her hair with amusement. Rachel scrunched her nose, feeling hugely relieved that there was no awkwardness.

"Perhaps, or perhaps I felt like wearing my hair au natural." She replied pertly. George laughed.

"I would strongly recommend reconsidering that notion in future!" he exclaimed. Rachel mock glared before turning primly to her Aunt.

"And you Aunt? Did you sleep well." Aunt Mary, still smiling at their exchange replied politely.

"Very well thank you Rachel. After such an evening of socialising I slept like a log. These constant events are not for the faint hearted. I have begun to fall behind in my work!"

"Oh heavens no – not your radical writings!" Rachel exclaimed.

"To some they are quite moderate Rachel. Perhaps you should read them." Rachel scrunched up her nose again. "Ah but when it is such lovely weather, I can hardly allow myself to stay inside… George! Shall we go for a ride?"

George threw a glance at his Aunt who shrugged – it was useless to try to get Rachel to do something she didn't want to. He sighed "Very well then. To the eastern forest?"

"Ohh yes. Lovely!" exclaimed Rachel, before tucking into her breakfast with verve.

The sun had crept high into the sky by the time they made it out to the stables. Rachel chose her favourite mare and cursed the necessity of a side saddle. Although she wasn't supposed to, she had tried using a man's saddle before. And found it a great deal easier! But George wasn't aware of her solo journeys, so she was forced to look the part now. A groom helped her mount and she trotted out to meet George, who looked very impressive on a strong brown horse. She couldn't help eyeing his figure as she came upon him, but glanced away as he looked at her.

"Well?" he said "I believe we are here to ride?" he raised an eyebrow. Rachel grinned at the challenge in his voice.

"We certainly are" she laughed as she kicked her mare into a canter, leaving George to follow – which he quickly did. They raced for the first few kilometres, gasping with laughter as they overtook one another. As the wood thickened they finally slowed, allowing their horses to breathe. They trotted through the leafy landscape chatting easily, speaking of their family and what the next semester of College would bring for George. It was just as if Lissa had never existed, thought Rachel joyously.

As they finally reached their cropped lookout Rachel sighed with pleasure, gazing over the beautiful rolling hills. George dismounted and moved around to help her down. She had never been more aware of him and repressed a shiver as his hand gripped hers. Was it just her or had he held her hand a little longer than necessary? She glanced up through her eyelashes but he had already looked away and was moving to sit on the bluff, setting down the mince pies they had packed next to him.

Rachel moved to sit by him, grabbing a pie to munch on, and they watched the sheep grazing in companiable silence.

"My father used to love it up here." Rachel said quietly. "He would call it is 'big thinking' place. Insisted he got all his best ideas here." George put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed, giving Rachel a thrill of excitement.

"He really was the most generous man. To make me part of his family." Rachel nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. She wondered if the bittersweet pain of his memory would ever disappear. If she'd ever be able to look back at the wonderful times they had shared with a smile. The two of them sat in silence a while longer, lost in their own thoughts until every pie was gone. Their eyes met and George grinned.

"No more pies… must be time for luncheon." Rachel couldn't help emitting a giggle and stood up to leave. She steeled herself as George handed her up onto her horse. Surely, she wasn't alone in feeling the frission between them now? He quirked a smile at her as he mounted and led the way back down the hill. No, she thought as she followed, she was sure – there was something here.


End file.
